Mermaid's Magic
by Stardust854
Summary: A mysterious kidnapper known as 'Citizen', has finally been caught. Trudge and Mina ask the guys to take care of three girls who were part of the abduction and don't have anywhere to go. Title's explained inside.


**Damn my obsession with both anime and mermaids! Anyway, a cute, somewhat tragic fic between Yusei and my oc. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yusei**

I was tuning up Jack's runner when Trudge and Mina walked in.

"Yusei, where's Jack and Crow? We need to talk to all of you." Trudge asked.

"They're both upstairs." I led the way and called my roommates to the living room.

"What's goin' on?" Crow asked.

"You've heard about Citizen right?" Mina asked.

"Uh, no."

"He's a scientist who performs experiments on human subjects." Crow recoiled.

"What kind of experiments?" Mina bit her lip.

"He messed with their DNA to recreate mythical creatures."

"Who could be sick enough to do that?" he asked.

"Him. Anyway, we managed to rescue most of the victims. But there are a few who don't have any families to go to." Trudge paused.

"Well, spit it out already." Jack muttered, arms folded.

"We were hoping you could take in three of the five that don't have anywhere to go."

"We barely have room for three, what makes you think we could fit six people in here." I asked.

"Well, we asked Zora and she said she'd let one stay with her. But two need to be supervised."

"Why?"

"It's too hard to explain. If you'll come with us, you can meet them." Trudge said, turning around. I followed him, not bothering to wait for Jack and Crow.

"Yusei, are you sure this is a good idea?" Jack asked.

"C'mon Jack. Why not meet them first? Besides, I'm sure they could use a friend." We followed Trudge's car on our runners, reaching Sector Security HQ after fifteen minutes of driving. They led us inside and down a few halls to a high security wing.

"Just to warn you, they're...different." I nodded, my curiosity getting the best of me. Trudge opened the door. The first thing I saw was a tank. It resembled a fish tank, minus the decorations. A girl, about my age was swimming to the top to get air. But something was off. That was when I saw a tail. A fish tail. Blue green scales replaced skin, at least on her legs. They got smaller and faded out as they got closer to her back, and luckily they covered her breasts. Her long black hair floated in the water as she swam over to a corner. Her hazel eyes darted between me, Jack, and Crow suspiciously.

"It's alright Aria, they're friends." Mina said comfortingly. A mermaid, they were asking us to take care of a mermaid. She swam to the top of the tank and rested her arms on the edge of the glass.

"Aria, this is Yusei," Trudge said, pointing at me. "Jack, and Crow. They wanted to meet you." I smiled and stepped forward. She instantly swam back, eyes wide.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." I walked over to her tank and hoisted myself up so I was sitting on the edge.

"Be careful Yusei." Crow warned. Aria inched towards me. I held out my hand. She stared at it like, refusing to move any closer.

"She hasn't said a word since we brought her back." Mina explained.

"Wait, weren't there two others?" Crow asked.

"Yes, but they have legs-." he was cut off by the door opening. Two other girls walked in. They seemed ordinary enough. The tallest reached Jack's shoulders. Her hair was so blonde it looked white, it was pulled up in a high ponytail. Her pale blue eyes and pale skin gave her an icy appearance. Her blue tank top and white jacket didn't help much. The shorter one, an inch or so shorter than Crow, had a punk rock look to her. Her long black hair was up in a side ponytail, tapered bangs covered one pale green eye. She was wearing a ripped off shoulder top with a red insignia on it with a black tank top, cut offs, and tall black boots. She finished the look with a chain as a belt, a bunch of black feathers in her hair, and black leather fingerless gloves. They paused as they saw me so close to their friend.

"Get away from her!" The redhead yelled.

"Calm down Sam, he's trying to talk to her!" Trudge yelled back, holding her back. Her friend glared at me.

"Karadie, don't you dare!" Mina screamed. They started yelling at each other. Aria whimpered and covered her ears.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!" I froze, had that really come from the trembling girl behind me?

"Please, I can't handle the yelling." I pulled her closer to me, ignoring her friends' glares. I pulled her in for a hug. Her trembling stopped. I was getting soaked, the water from her body clinging to my clothes. She noticed this and pulled back, breaking the hug.

"...oops." I smiled.

"Don't worry about it." I pulled off my jacket and gloves. Aria's eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Her eyes had locked on my mark. She rubbed my arm, like she was trying to rub the mark away. She started to tremble and hyperventilate.

"What's wrong?" She backed away from me.

"No, no!" I reached for her.

"Stay away from me!"

"Aria, what's wrong. Why are you so afraid of me now?" I asked as soothingly as I could.

"No, I won't let the signers take me!" I heard Crow cry out in surprise. Sam had punched him and swept his legs out from under him.

"Damn signer." Trudge tackled her as she aimed a punch at his throat. "No, let me go! I'll wipe them off the face of the Earth!" She screamed. I slid off the edge of the tank and landed on my feet. Karadie tackled Jack, a strange white glow surrounding her hand. I ran towards her. She aimed her hand at my feet. I cried out as I tripped over a jagged block of ice. I narrowly avoided being hurt by the sharp corners of the ice. I tried to stand, my ankle buckled under my weight. Sam and Karadie cried out. I looked over and realized Mina had sedated them. Trudge gently put Sam down as Jack shoved Karadie's limp body off of him and stood up. Crow coughed, spitting something into his hand. I got closer and realized his hand was stained red.

"What..the..hell..was...their..problem?" He asked, struggling to catch his breath.

"Citinzen must've told them about the Crimson Dragon. Lies obviously And whatever it was either makes them so angry they feel like killing someone, or so scared they pass out." Jack said, pointing at Aria. She was lying on the bottom of her tank. 

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She can't deal with the stress, so she passes out." Trudge explained. He walked over to me and helped me up.

"We need to get Yusei and Crow checked over for injuries." I ended up turning my ankle and was ordered to a week of bed rest. Crow had a little internal bleeding that had already clotted, he was ordered to two weeks. I couldn't help but think about Aria. Why had she been so afraid of me? What had Citizen told her about the Crimson Dragon to make her so scared? I vowed I'd figure out what happened to all of them. That's why I called Mina and Trudge and told them we'd take the three in so long they didn't try to kill us again.

"Why did you do that?! I'm coughing up blood because of them!" Crow yelled.

"They were scared Crow. It's part of Sam's nature to fight instead of flight." He mumbled something about her and sat down on the couch. There was one thing I was worried about, how were we supposed to hide a mermaid from our landlady?

**So whaddya think? Am I doin good?!**


End file.
